warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mundos santuario
thumb|228px|Mundo Santuario Un Mundo Santuario del Imperio de la Humanidad es dominado por la religión del Culto Imperial y actúa con devoción absoluta al Dios-Emperador de la Humanidad. Historia Los mundos santuarios son fortalezas del Adeptus Ministorum, planetas enteros dedicados a exaltar la gloria del Dios-Emperador. Son poderosos motores de fe que palpitan con las fervientes devociones de los suplicantes, los peregrinos y los clérigos por igual. No hay dos mundos santuarios idénticos: algunos son vacíos desiertos salpicados de desvencijadas tumbas y algún que otro ermitaño delirante mientras que en otros se arremolinan carnavales de sonido, color y espectáculo, con vastas multitudes de millones de peregrinos y derviches de mil culturas unidos para arrodillarse ante catedrales que empequeñecen las ciudades agrupadas en torno a sus inmensos contrafuertes. Estos mundos son depósitos de combustible espiritual, esperando el sermón o profecía correcta para provocar colosales guerras de fe que arrasarán sectores enteros con purgadoras llamas, pía furia y sacrificio. Los hierofantes, cardenales y altos confesores del Adeptus Ministorum que gobiernan estos planetas en nombre del Eclesiarca de la lejana y sagrada Terra, lo ejecutan en virtud de su influencia sobre las masas comunes, incultas y analfabetas. Su gobierno puede ser contemplativo y pacífico o frenético y apocalíptico y mantener el mando exige una corriente contínua de enemigos externos sobre los que enfocar la devoción de los fieles en la sagrada tarea de conquistar las estrellas y elogiar al Señor de la Humanidad. Los habitantes de los mundos santuario se dividen en dos clases: el clero y su rebaño. El clero conforma el corazón y la estructura de la fe imperial. Son fieles servidores distribuidos en una vasta jerarquía diseñada a lo largo de milenios. Sus vidas están dominadas por la tradición, los precedentes y los rituales. Los mundos santuario también acogen y albergan masas de siervos laicos, humildes y analfabetos ciudadanos e incontables millones de peregrinos. Estas almas buscan su fe en la creencia que, al visitar los mundos santuario y humillarse ante las imágenes del Dios-Emperador y sus mayores santos, serán perdonados por sus transgresiones y podrán unirse a Él después de su muerte. Normalmente estos planetas están repletos de catedrales, templos y altares por toda su superficie. Estos mundos están gobernados por la Eclesiarquía y suelen albergar campos de entrenamiento para miembros del Adeptus Ministorum o el Adepta Sororitas. También existen versiones oscuras de estos lugares de devoción imperial, mundos caídos fuera de la gracia del Emperador donde los heréticos cultistas del Caos ofrecen incesantes plegarias a los Poderes Ruinosos del Caos. Estos lugares de obscenos sacrificios y rituales sangrientos no tienen una existencia duradera si están en el territorio del Imperio. Un Mundo Santuario también suele entrar en alguna otra categorización planetaria, por ejemplo: Hagia es un Mundo Agrícola, mientras que Herodor es un Mundo Colmena. Mundos santuario notables thumb|246px|Ciudad-santuario bajo los auspicios del [[Adepta Sororitas.]] *'Almarit.' *'Aralan': Mundo santuario imperial. En 999.M41 Ortan Cassius y una fuerza de Veteranos de las Guerras Tiránidas reforzó a la 3ª Compañía Ultramarine durante la invasión de la Flota Enjambre Leviathan. Gracias a las tácticas del Capellán, los Ultramarines lograron la victoria más rápida conocida contra esta Flota Enjambre. *'Arthas Moloch.' *'Autega': Mundo letal y mundo santuario imperial. Es el hogar del regimiento de Exploradores Tácticos de Autega cuya principal deber es explorar y conservar los senderos menos peligrosos a través del letal entorno planetario y escoltar a los convois de peregrinos que continuamente se mueven entre las distintas ciudades y santuarios del planeta. *'Bekrin': Mundo santuario imperial en la Cuenca de Jerichó destruido por la Flota Enjambre Dagon. *'Belatis IV.' *'Drusus.' *'Esperanza de Emiline': Mundo santuario en el Sistema Yerena famoso por albergar los huesos de santa Emiline. En 452.M41 el planeta fue atacado por el ¡Waaagh! Orko del Archimaníaco de Calvera pero los pielesverdes fueron derrotados por las Hermanas de Batalla de la Orden del Corazón Sangrante, las cuales tienen su sede en el planeta. El principal espaciopuerto planetario es Caprium. *'Eydolim.' *'Gundora': Mundo santuario actualmente en guerra contra invasores del Caos en el Sector Tratoll. * Hagia: Segmentum Pacificus, Mundos de Sabbat. * Herodor: Segmentum Pacificus, Mundos de Sabbat. *'Inocencia III': Mundo santuario donde, en el M38, se produjo una incursión demoníaca. La 6ª Compañía del Capítulo de los Salamandras llegó al planeta y defendió de la destrucción las tres únicas ciudades santuarios que aún resistían. Una vez las ciudades quedaron aseguradas, los Salamandras purgaron todo demonio del planeta. *'Idyll': Mundo santuario imperial. En 424.M41, las Hermanas de Batalla de la Orden de la Rosa Ensangrentada defendieron el planeta de la invasión perpetrada por la partida de guerra de los Vasallos de los Cráneos y sus demoníacos aliados. *'Jakal II': Mundo santuario imperial. En 409.M40 una fuerza de ataque del Capítulo de los Belicistas bajo el mando del Capitán Balthus y una flota compuesta por la barcaza de batalla Lealtad de Terra, tres Fragatas clase Gladius y una Escolta clase Nova, llegó en defensa del mundo santuario, cuando este fue invadido por los Eldars Oscuros de la Kábala de las Lágrimas Carmesíes. Tras un largo mes los astartes se alzaron victorioso y la Kábala completamente destruida a pesar que el objetivo que los Eldars Oscuros pretendían con la invasión nunca llegó a descubrirse. *'Mundo de Jonah': Antiguamente fue un orgulloso mundo santuario imperial, pero Typhus, el Heraldo de Nurgle, diseñó una pandemia biológica global en el mundo. Desde entonces el planeta ha quedado reducido a una necrópolis de tumbas podridas. *'Kathur.' *'Lucid Prime': Mundo santuario imperial. En el año 837.M41, los Lobos Espaciales, los Ángeles Vindicantes y los Desgarradores de Carne lucharon en este planeta con el objetivo de derrotar a los elementos Marines Espaciales del Caos que asaltaban la Colmena Ratspire. El incidente acabó cuando los Desgarradores de Carne comenzaron a matar a ciudadanos de la colmena aduciendo que estaban corruptos y los Lobos Espaciales, indignados por la masacre les atacaron. Este acontecimiento se conoce desde entonces como el Fin del Honor. *'Maccabeus Quintus.' *'Macharia.' *'Magdalene IX.'thumb|254px|Mithron *'Mithron': Mundo santuario imperial. Se trata de un rojo planeta estéril de polvorientas tormentas de roca. Únicamente alberga un sitio de importancia, un bendito santuario sagrado custodiado desde el amanecer del Imperio por una Compañía completa de los Marines Espaciales del Capítulo de Puños Imperiales. *'Ophelia VII': Segmentum Tempestus. *'Piedad.' *'Piedad de Seth': Mundo santuario en el Subsector Adrantis del Sector Calixis. *'Rhorsch': Mundo santuario imperial. En M41 gran número de Cultos de Sangre comenzó a infestar los templos flotantes de Rhorsch y los Mortificadores y la Guardia del Cuervo acudieron para purgar el planeta. Operando juntos, comenzaron a eliminar los Cultos de Sangre pero esto provocó una incursión demoníaca que casi invadió Rhorsch. Actuando rápidamente, los Mortificadores formaron desinteresadamente la retaguardia contra los demonios mientras la Guardia del Cuervo invadía el Gran Templo, el cual albergaba al líder de los Cultos de Sangre, el Alto Buscador de Sangre. Liderada por el Capitán Sombrío Rykas, la Guardia del Cuervo mató al cultista y puso fin a la herejía que infectaba el planeta. *'Salamantis VI'. *'Santa Teresa': Mundo santuario que sufrió una masiva infestación genestealer de la Flota Enjambre Kraken y que fue purgada por el capellán Ortan Cassius y una fuerza de Veteranos de las Guerras Tiránidas de los Ultramarines. *'Sanctia.' * Sanctus Lys: Sector Palatino. *'Sarius V': Mundo santuario donde regimientos de Incursores del Desierto de Tallarn utilizaron tanques superpesados Stormlord para aplastar una rebelión caótica que se conocería como la Masacre de Heartstone. *'Sacaellum.' *'Terra: 'Segmentum Solar. *'Valon Urr': Mundo santuario en la Cuenca de Golgenna del Sector Calixis. *'Veneris': Mundo santuario en las Marchas de Drusus del Sector Calixis. *'Vulgate': Mundo santuario del Imperio. El laberinto de catacumbas naturales del planeta fue invadido por un culto necrófago que provocó la aparición de los demonios necróticos de los Portadores de Plaga. En la subsiguiente Liberación de Vulgate, los Caballeros Grises lograron destruir las puertas disformes y las citas rituales profanadas, deteniendo así la invasión demoníaca. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Wikihammer 40K UK. *Dark Heresy: Reglamento (Juego de Rol). *Dark Heresy: Manual del Inquisidor. *Dark Heresy: Blood of Martyrs (Expansión juego de rol). *Warhammer 40.000: Reglamento (6ª edición). *Codex: Demonios de Khorne. *Codex: Tau (3ª y 4ª edición). *Codex: Lobos Espaciales (5ª edición). *Codex: Guardia Imperial (5ª edición). *Codex: Hermanas de Batalla (5ª edición). *Codex: Marines Espaciales (7ª edición). *Suplemento Tau: Enclaves Farsight. *Deathwatch: First Founding, pág. 100. *Black Industries: “Guide to the Calixis Sector”. *Imperial Armour Volume One – Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy. *Imperial Armour Volume Two – Secon Edition. *Imperial Armour Volume Eight – Raid on Kastorel Novem. *Warlords of the Dark Millenium: Typhus. *Dataslate: Veteranos de las Guerras Tiránidas. *Munitorum: Vulcan Mega Bólter. *White Dwarf, núm. 269. *''Redemption Corps'', de Rob Sanders. *''Guardia de Honor'', de Dan Abnett. *Ultramarines: A Warhammer 40.000 Movie. en:Shrine World Categoría:Eclesiarquía Categoría:Tipos de Mundos